


brotherhood

by cosmic_gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Voltron, You don't deserve this, also hunk i apologize, broganes, dont worry he's alive, keith is sad, lance im sorry, she1th shippers dont interact x, shiro is back and more dad like than ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_gay/pseuds/cosmic_gay
Summary: all at once, keith realized he's not ok.





	brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my babe shannon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+babe+shannon).



> bois it is 11:51 pm i worked 8 hours and shannon wanted some brogane shit so here have shitty phone drabble  
> shannon ily   
> i had to rewrite the whole thing

"Paladins, you must retreat immediately!" Allura's powerful voice was barely heard over the sound of gunfire. Team Voltron was on their way to a planet Ultrim, which was once a cultural planet filled with various space fruit and an abundance of oil-like liquids, but it was invaded by Galran fleets and all of their resources were stolen. When Allura had gotten word of the invasion, the whole team agreed to make the trip to Ultrim and help rebuild their society. On their way, however, the ship was attacked by non other than Zarkon's minion.   
The battle was going well at first, but things began to go down hill very quickly. The yellow lion had been shot, leaving Hunk with limited movement.   
"Hang on, buddy," Lance called. "I'm coming to help you!" Keith watched the blue lion maneuver towards the yellow lion, which was floating aimlessly towards the castle. Lance was less than 10 feet away when a Galran ship smashed itself into the side of Blue.   
Lance was speaking, but Keith couldn't hear anything. Before he even noticed, he had begun to pilot Red in the direction of the now sinking lion, with the only coherent though in his mind being, "save Lance."   
"Keith, what are you doing? Going down there is just asking to get killed!" Shiro, who was found in a nearby planet, was back and as concerned and careful as ever.   
Keith only grunted in response, not caring about Shiro's advice.   
"Lance, can you hear me?" Keith yelled. There was a lot of static, but Lance's faint voice could be heard. "Stay awake, Lance. I'm coming to get you."   
\----  
The paladins had escaped by the skin of their teeth. Keith had been hit while trying to save Lance, but he managed to make it through without getting hurt too badly. Lance, on the other hand, had been unconscious by the time Keith got there. He had been in a healing pod for what felt like years, but was only 4 Altean-days. Keith, who hadn't slept since the incident, was sitting near Lance's pod waiting until the other boy awoke.   
The sound of a door opened could be heard, but Keith didn't bother to look back. He figured it was only Hunk coming to check on Lance for the ten-thousandth time.   
"Keith," instead of Hunk, it was Shiro, who sat down next to Keith. "No signs of him waking up yet?   
"No, not yet." His voice was dry and the answer was blunt.   
Shiro took a few seconds before he said anything, as if he was contemplating his next words. "You should probably eat something; we brought home some fruit from Ultrim."   
"No, thank you. I think I'll get sick if I eat anything." Keith dropped his head into his lap and let out a small yawn.  
Shiro leaned closer to Keith, investigating the younger boy. "You haven't slept since we got back, have you?"   
Keith kept his head in his lap as he answered. "I'm fine."   
"Have you been sitting here this whole time?"   
Once again, Keith replied with a curt, "I'm fine."   
"Keith," Shiro used the tone of voice he only used when he's in full on parenting mode.   
"I'm scared, okay?" Keith stood up and looked into Lance's healing pod. "I'm fucking terrified of everything. Of not knowing what's going to happen, of not knowing if we'll make it one more day."  
"Keith..." Shiro's voice had softened considerably.   
"We've already lost you twice, and Lance practically lives in the healing pod! What if one time, we can't find you, or what if Lance never wakes up? I could never live with myself if I lost any of you!"   
Keith felt himself shaking, and he had to force back tears.   
"Keith," Shiro stood being Keith and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You don't have to hold all of the burden. If something happens to any of us, it's never going to be your fault. Being out here in space and doing what we do is a dangerous job, but look at the big picture: we've saved so many life forms from death and destruction!"   
"Shiro-"   
"Lance is a great kid, isn't he?" Shiro suddenly changed topics.  
"Wait, what does this ha-"  
Shiro looked at Keith and smirked. "His kindness and selflessness is starting to rub off on you."   
Keith flushed red and turned away from Shiro. "I don't know what you mean!"   
Shiro let out a hearty laugh, and he sounded genuinely happy. "He'll wake up soon, Keith, he always does. As for me," he smirked again. "I've escaped Zarkon's clutch three times; I'm practically a professional. I'll be fine!"   
Keith's eyes were opened wide. "How are you so optimistic through this all?"   
"I'll be honest with you, I'm scared too. We all are, but I know that if i die out here, I died surrounded by all of my friends and doing what I love."  
Shiro watched a tear roll down Keith's cheek, followed by three, four more. Without any more worlds, Shiro pulled Keith into a tight hug.   
"You're going to be okay, Keith, we're all here for you."  
Keith pulled away slightly. "Thank you, Shiro. For everything."   
"Of course, you shouldn't have to bottle your feeling up. I'll always listen when you need to vent. And Keith, you don't have to hold the weight of it all on your shoulders. We all have similar feeling as you."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Keith said with a faint smile. It was then that Shiro saw how tired Keith looked.   
"You really should go to sleep, you look like hell."   
Keith looked towards the door, and then back to Lance in the pod. "If you don't mind, I want to stay here."   
"If you insist. Let me know when he wakes up, ok?"   
"Yeah, I will. Hey, Shiro? Before you go, I have one last thing I want to thank you for."   
"Oh, and what's that?"  
Keith flushed and smiled slightly again. "Thank you for being the older brother I never had."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry   
> catch me @ lias-rambling on tumblr


End file.
